


Do Over [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Terrible Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Of Course Robin read a book on it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Second Time, Second Time's a Charm, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Zoro and Sanji'ssecondtime. The less said about the first...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do Over](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256691) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [Do Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184458) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Do%20Over.mp3) | 50:42 | 39.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/do-over-0) |  |   
  
### Music

 _Brand New World_ by D-51

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
